folkloregamefandomcom-20200214-history
Picture Book Faery Realm
A picture book about the folk of the Faery Realm. In every realm there is a different set of folks for Ellen and for Keats, therefore there is a different book for each of them. WARNING: Spoilers ahead Ellen's Book Pages 1 and 2 http://img147.imageshack.us/img147/4/dsc02334uo2.jpg Page one of the Faery Realm Picture Book is given to you by Scarcrow when you enter the Faery Realm. Page one of the Faery Realm Picture Book refers to a strategy of defeating Impets and Poukes by attacking them with Henky. {C}Page two of the Faery Realm Picture Book can be found by going forward and to the right where the memory stones are, break the memory stones (use Henky) to find page two. Page two of the Faery Realm Picture Book refers to a strategy of immobilizing Cait Sidhes and thus preventing them from running away by attacking them with Impet. Pages 3 and 4 http://img84.imageshack.us/img84/3651/dsc02335xu6.jpg {C}Page three of the Faery Realm Picture Book will drop wjhen you defeat Bug-az-boo. Picture Book Page three of the Faery Realm Picture Book refers to a strategy of defeating Bug-a-boo by attacking him with Cait Sidhe's sleep element attack. Page four of the Faery Realm Picture Book can be found south of the area you fight Ogma. Page four of the Faery Realm Picture Book refers to a strategy of defeating Bargest by attacking him with Ogma. Pages 5 and 6 http://img125.imageshack.us/img125/7371/dsc02336op1.jpg The Faery Lord gives you pages five and six of the Faery Realm Picture Book. Pages five and six of the Faery Realm Picture Book refer to a strategy of defeating Cernunnos, the folklore residing the Faery Realm. The Book instructs to first let Bargest be sucked up by folklore's tentacle, and then cut the clogged tentacle off with Ogma. After that the folklore collapses and all that is left of him is a bush-looking flower, the Book suggest to attack it with Boobrie. Keats Book Page 1 and 2 Page one is given to you when you first enter the Feary Realm in Chapter 1. It shows the use of Poury against Pouke. Page two is found in the Feary Realm, when you first get there, go North and then East to get it inside of a memory stone, near the Treants. Page two refers to using a Treant agains Andraste. Page 3 and 4 Page three is found in the Feary realm when you go West from the second portal, Dur Road. It refers to the use of a Hinky-Punk against a Bug-a-boo. Page four is found if you go in the same area as where you find Ogma. Page four refers to using a Hinky-Punk against a Bargest. Page 5 and 6 Page number five and six are given to you when you get to Dur Road. They refer to the Folklore of the area Cernunnos. They first phase of the battle is using a Bargest against Cernunnos' face, and in the saceond phase of the fight you should use a Hinky-Punk against the bud on it's back. Category:Items